El ültimo amanecer
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Kaze, un demonio superior ha escapado y los chicos tendrán que capturarla, pero ¿a cuesta de que?...KH yaoi y parejas normales...lean xfavor


¡Hola! este es mi primer fic en la sección de YYH, así que espero sea de su agrado ne? n.n pero mejor me pongo a escribir no se olviden de dejar review al final OwO

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes de YYH me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor y demás

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Dedicación: este fic lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi sis Kyla Ivanov…espero te guste nwn

Advertencias: este es un fic yaoi, así que al que no le guste el género favor de no continuar leyendo para evitar cualquier cosa…gracias

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 1**

**La misión**

**Por Kira**

En el Templo de Koenma se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión muy importante, en el salón principal se encontraban los entes más importantes del Mundo Espiritual. Seres de todas las regiones del mundo espiritual…

"Hemos descubierto que uno de los demonios más peligrosos ha salido de su celda…ahora se encuentra rondando el mundo de los humanos" dijo una persona de las presentes

"¿Qué demonio logró salir de las celdas? ¿Eso es algo imposible de realizar?" comenzó a preguntar otra persona

"Su nombre es Kaze" respondió "y para ella fue demasiado fácil"

"Insinúas que es una chica" exclamó un joven

"Se que puede sonarte imposible Hiei, pero ella es una de las más poderosas del mundo de los demonios" explicó la persona que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa

"Da lo mismo…al final ella regresará a su celda" dijo sin darle mucha importancia

"¿Alguien sabe algo de su paradero señor Koenma?" preguntó otra persona

"Aun nada…desapareció" respondió, cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su sien donde masajeó un poco para aclarar todo

"Entonces lo principal es saber donde está escondida" dijo un chico pelirrojo al lado de Hiei

"Así es…tengo una tarea especial para ustedes, Kurama y Hiei, tienen que avisar a Yusuke y Kuwabara sobre esto" ordenó Koenma

"¿Porqué nosotros, no puedes mandar a nadie más?" preguntó Hiei molesto

"Lo siento…ustedes son lo únicos que pueden ir al mundo humano" respondió firmemente

"Bien, entonces hoy mismo partimos" dijo Kurama sin importar lo que pensara Hiei

"Baka" susurró el ojirojo

"Ya quedó…cuando los chicos estén avisados quiero que regresen al templo" indicó Koenma "tengo que hablar con mi padre"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto" se despidió Kurama levantándose de la mesa, seguido por Hiei

"Nos vemos" respondió el pequeño. Ambos jóvenes salieron del templo, y se toparon con una joven de cabello azul cielo

"Oh, hola chicos" saludo amablemente

"Hola Botan" respondió Kurama, pero Hiei se siguió de largo

"Al parecer no está pasando por un buen momento" bromeó, y recibió una negación por parte del pelirrojo

"¿Qué ocurrió con el señor Koenma?" preguntó

"Te contaré cuando regresemos" sonrió "nos vemos Botan" sacudió la mano despidiéndose y corrió para alcanzar a Hiei quien ya iba muy adelante

"Vamos no te enojes Hiei, de todos modos tenemos que visitar a los chicos" intentó animar el pelirrojo

"¿Tenemos?" preguntó sarcásticamente "me suena a manada" (es una expresión xD dando a entender que no quiere ir)

"Obviamente, vamos no me digas que no quieres ver a Yukina" recordó al chico

"Ella esta bien" respondió fríamente

"Por lo visto no la pierdes de vista"

"No la voy a dejar con un maniático ¿o sí?" preguntó

"Déjame ver" cerró los ojos pensando en Kuwabara siguiendo a Yukina y negó con la cabeza "no"

"Entonces yo no tengo porque verlos" siguió discutiendo Hiei

"Solo les avisamos de esto y regresamos"

"No me queda de otra o si" se resignó, pero eso si muy molesto

En el mundo humano se encontraba un joven de pelo negro caminando a la escuela, como cada día fue intersectado por un chico alto de cabello naranja

"Buenos días Urameshi" saludó el chico al joven de pelo negro

"Hola Kuwabara" respondió al saludo, comenzaron a caminar juntos, Yusuke llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos

"Y...has sabido algo de los chicos" rompió el silencio

"Mmm…nada" dijo abriendo los ojos, llevaba meses sin ver a ninguno de los chicos, ni a Botan. Seguramente estaban ocupados y no necesitaban su presencia

"Que raro, Yukina sigue con Genkai…pero es lo único que se de ella" suspiró recordando a la joven por la cuál siempre estaba tan sonriente, pero su ausencia lo entristecía de sobremanera

"No logro entender porque Botan no ha visitado, Koenma no ha mandado a nadie desde hace mucho" comenzó a decir el pelinegro "me pregunto si aun se acuerdan de nosotros" paró su caminata

"¡Crees que ya nos olvidaron!" exclamó Kuwabara "después de todo lo que hemos pasado…" bajó su mirada

"Sobre todo olvidarlos" dijo una voz "eso es imposible"

"¿Kurama?" dudó Yusuke

"Así es" el chico salió de detrás de un árbol

"Y yo pensando que ya nos habían olvidado" bromeó

"Como vez no lo hemos hecho" sonrió, pero cambió su semblante por uno más serio "lamento decirte que hemos venido"

"¿Hemos? ¿quién más vino?" interrumpió el pelinaranja

"Yo baka" Hiei bajó del árbol y vio con desprecio a Kuwabara

"Porque trajiste al enano contigo" gritó señalándolo

"Porque Koenma lo pidió" apareció una gota en la frente de Kurama y Yusuke y sonrieron nerviosamente, era algo peligroso juntar a esos dos, como se caían tan bien (si claro xD)

"Ehm" llamó la atención Yusuke "entonces… ¿A qué vinieron?" retomó la idea

"Un demonio ha escapado del mundo espiritual" vio que el chico se quedaba con cara de 'y eso que tiene, cuantos no se han escapado' "pero no cualquier demonio…su nombres es Kaze y por lo que nos contó Koenma es uno de los más poderosos" agregó

"Y necesitan de nuestra ayuda" dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa en su rostro

"No te sientas la gran cosa" comenzó a molestar Hiei

"Si necesitan nuestra ayuda es porque somos los mejores" se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de triunfo

"No has pensado la probabilidad de que los elijan para que prueben que tan fuerte es y cuando acabe con ustedes llamen a los mejores" se formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del ojirojo. Kuwabara se quedó callado con una venita en la cabeza y cerrando los puños

"Bueno…Yusuke…nosotros tenemos que irnos de nuevo al mundo espiritual, cuando tengamos alguna noticia les vendremos a avisar" interrumpió rápidamente Kurama antes de que comenzaran los golpes, tomó a Hiei de la muñeca y lo jaló

"Adiós Kurama" se despidió el chico y vio a Kuwabara que aun estaba en esa pose así que decidió ponerse de nuevo en camino a la escuela

"Ehm" reaccionó Kuwabara "¡Urameshi ven acá!" gritó y comenzó a correr tras el pelinegro

"No era necesario que me jalaras de esa forma" reclamó Hiei agarrándose la muñeca

"Claro que sí, si no se habrían agarrado a golpes" se excusó el pelirrojo "simplemente no entiendes que no debes hacer enojar a Kuwabara"

"Y yo no entiendo porque lo proteges tanto" lo miró extrañado

"Simplemente porque es mi amigo" respondió

"Y yo no" siguió discutiendo, no sabía porque había preguntado eso…no era que el considerara a Kurama como un amigo, o bueno eso pensaba

"Tu también, pero tu eres más fuerte que Kuwabara" dijo y sonrió

"De acuerdo, ya no lo molestaré tanto" se resignó nuevamente, últimamente obedecía mucho lo que decía el pelirrojo, el NO obedecía a nadie…pero no lograba entender porque hacía todo lo que Kurama pedía

"Entonces regresemos al mundo espiritual" finalizó la plática y comenzó a caminar, seguido de un Hiei muy pensativo

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien, esta vez si me pase de hojas xD mi musa llegó y no paró hasta que se volvió a ir u.u pero en fin…espero les haya gustado, a ti también sis! que lo hice con mucho cariño n.n no se olviden de dejarme un review OwO ne? nos estamos viendo…ciao!

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


End file.
